


Late Night Mischief in the Library

by mally710555



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mally710555/pseuds/mally710555
Summary: Steve and Tony were studying for finals for their last semester in college when they lose track of time. The snow storm outside has gotten bad so they call Natasha to have her pick them up, but she's going to be a little while. They're in the library by themselves so what are they going to do?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Late Night Mischief in the Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muchmoremajestic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [muchmoremajestic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Thanks to Cookie for betaing this fic!

"Hey, how do you solve this problem?"

"Huh? Which one?" Steve pointed to the problem on the page and Tony scanned it. He jotted the answer down on his notebook in front of him and held it up for Steve to see.

"Ah, I see. Thanks, doll."

Tony blushed, the way he did every time Steve called him that, and especially when they were in public, with other people around. Their relationship wasn't a secret, but some people just didn't know, and Tony thought it would be weird to have someone over hear him.

They were studying together in the library for their finals next week. When finals were over, they were going to celebrate because it was their last semester of college and they were going to graduate, but also they were gonna spend their second Christmas together as a couple. They had been friends for years, but only confessing their love to each other in their second year of college.

"Hey Tony, isn't it a little quiet in here?"

"It's supposed to be quiet in here Steve. This is a library after all."

Steve rolled his eyes and looked around the library. "I think we're the only people in here..."

Tony looked up from his notebook and looked around, realizing that Steve was right. "Do you think they closed and just didn't say anything?" Steve shrugged.

"I thought the library closed later during the last two weeks."

They gathered their things and headed for the door, getting ready to walk back to their apartment. The only problem was, the snow had really piled up. "Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Tony looked at Steve, who was still staring out the glass door.

"Well, I can call Nat to see if she can pick us up, but I don't know if she'll answer."

"You can always try."

Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number. "Nat! Could you come pick me and Tony up from the library? We were gonna walk, but..."  _ "It's snowing like crazy, I know. I can see it from Bucky's window." _

Steve looked confused. "What are you doing at Bucky's?"

_ "What do you think? Anyway, it might take me a little bit to get my car started, but I will be there as soon as I can, ok?" _

"Thanks Nat, you're the best. I owe you one!" Steve hung up the phone and looked at Tony. "Good news, she can come get us. Bad news is it may not be for a while." Tony rolled his eyes and sighed.

"That's fine, I didn't expect much. It is snowing pretty bad out there. In the meantime, it's only 9:46, you want to keep studying?" He nodded and they went back over to a table to sit down and study some more. They kept at it for about a half an hour before they got bored.

"Where the hell is Nat?"

"Well, when I called her, she was in Bucky's room, so you can imagine what those two were doing before I called."

"Speaking of which, why didn't you call Bucky? Isn't he your best friend?" Steve visibly cringed.

"Nat is more reliable of a person than he is most days. Especially when those two are hanging out. He's normally too busy in between her –"

"Don't finish that sentence, please, I get it." They laughed \for a moment, and then Steve's mood changed.

"If I were him, I would be doing the same thing to you."

"What? Be in between my legs?"

"Yeah. There’s so much I could do."

Tony raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a suggestive look. "Like what?"

Steve suddenly moved under the table, almost hitting his head because of how massive he was. "Well, for starters, I can sit under a table and give you a blowjob. No one would know I was under the table and you would have to be really quiet so you don’t give us away." Steve could see that Tony was starting to get aroused. He smirked and then moved onto his next idea. "I could also do that in the comfort of our bed though. You could make as much noise as you want then. Which would you prefer? Being loud for me or being quiet to please me?"

Steve started stroking Tony through his pants. Tony shuddered, trying to suppress a moan as he answered, "l-loud...I can't-I can’t be..."

Steve shushed him and gently patted his head. "I know sweetheart, but if I wanted you to be quiet, would you be good for me?"

He felt Tony shudder above him. "Y-yes...I can be good..." Steve’s smile grew wider as he got out from under the table. He pulled a chair over next to Tony and sat down, rubbing his hand along his collarbone.

"Yes, you can be good. You want me to reward you for your good behavior?" Tony moaned, moving up into his touch and Steve sighed. "Now, let's focus on the area that needs it the most." Steve moved his hand down lower, barely grazing Tony's nipples through his shirt, going over his stomach and then rubbing his clothed erection. Tony arched into Steve's touch, trying to get more friction, but Steve was moving slowly. He was taking his time today, maybe because of the adrenaline from being in the library after hours. 

Steve unzipped Tony’s pants and slipped his hand into his boxers, giving Tony a little more friction from the skin-to-skin contact. "Mmm...Steve..." Steve moved in to kiss Tony, swallowing his moans into his mouth. Tony grabbed onto Steve's shoulders and pushed him back into his seat.

"Tony? What are you –"

"I wanna be good...but you're moving too slow..."

Tony kicked his pants and underwear off and started grinding his ass on Steve's erection. He groaned, thrusting up to meet the movements of his hips and then Tony stopped. Steve was about to say something, but then he saw Tony’s hands moving down towards his zipper. He moved a little bit, holding onto Tony as he pulled his pants down enough for his dick to spring out. It was already leaking and Tony wanted to taste it, but that could come later.

Tony reached down for his bag, unzipping one of the pockets and pulling out his travel-size bottle of lube. He squeezed a good glob onto his hand and rubbed it all over Steve. "You're so good to me love, getting me all ready for you. Are you going to prep yourself? Or are you still loose from this morning?" Tony wiggled around, remembering how well Steve took him against the wall of their apartment before they went to class.

"Yes...So loose for you..." Steve smiled, moving Tony closer to him so he could line his hole up with his dick. Tony moved down in one swift motion and took Steve to the hilt. They moaned simultaneously, shaking from their pleasure. 

"Tony, my love, will you move for me? Show me you can do it." Tony looked Steve in the eyes and nodded, starting to move up and down on his cock while keeping eye contact. Tony tried to keep a consistent movement, but every now and then, Steve would thrust up to meet him and Tony would stop his moving. Steve's thrusts started to become harder and more frequent, hitting Tony's prostate dead-on every time.

"Steve! Close!" Steve pulled Tony's head down and kissed him hard, teeth clashing together and tongues dancing around. Steve grabbed Tony's dick and started pumping it. It was only three strokes before Tony came, Steve following close behind, filling him to the brim. They sat there for a moment, trying to catch their breath when they heard someone clearing their throat.

They turned around to see Natasha standing with Mr. Reed. "Boys, Ms. Romanoff is here to pick you up. Please pull yourselves together and get out – you're lucky I'm going to keep this between us." Mr. Reed left the room and Steve and Tony quickly pulled themselves together, gathered their things and walked out with Nat.

"You two are weird." She unlocked her car and Steve climbed in first, pulling Tony with him so he could sit on his lap and not get any cum in her car. "We were waiting for you! We got bored of studying."

She rolled her eyes, but looked at them with kind eyes. "Next time, don't do it in the open. At least go in between the bookshelves or something." They both blushed and Natasha drove them to their apartment, dropping them off at the front door and going back to Bucky's place.

They entered their apartment and Steve closed the door behind him, both men collapsing onto the couch. They sat in silence for a few moments before Tony said, "So, do you want to continue where we left off?" Steve smirked and proceeded to pull him into their bedroom for the long night ahead of them.


End file.
